Battle Of the Mutant Bands
by Nilly-B-2009
Summary: REWRITTEN. Rogue Kitty Wanda X23 and Nilena start a band to win 10,000 dollars but then Remy Pietro Piotr John and Brendan start a band also. Romy, kiotr, xietro, jonda, oc/oc. has been rewritten!
1. tensions

A/n: Hello! yay i'm not dead! sorry i haven't updated in a while but you know sometimes life comes and takes up most of your time. well anyway i was playing around on my computer and i saw a few chapters of the story and i saw so many mistakes and just terrible writing that i thought i would rewrite the whole story. well i have two chapters rewritten and i will have the second chapter up by the end of the day. plz enjoy.

Disclaimer: unfortunatley i own nothing except nilena and brendan. how sad...oh well.

Alright Enjoy!

* * *

The day started like any other days at Bayville High, early and boring. Rogue, Kitty, Wanda, and Lexa (X-23) were walking down the hall, Rogue clearly being the leader was walking in the front of the pack, she was wearing black kapris with fishnet stockings and a black tank top with a purple mesh shirt over it, with of course her gloves and combat boots, Wanda who was right behind her was wearing dark red baggy pants with a lot of chains on it, she was also wearing a black shirt that said being nice is overrated in scarlet.

Kitty and Lexa came right after Wanda, Kitty was wearing Blue jeans and a red collared shirt. Lexa was wearing a black and white plaid skirt with a black tank top showing a hint of her stomach she wore fishnet stockings on her legs with holes in them with converse shoes.

They were heading into the lunchroom when they passed by the community bulletin board. Rogue took a look at it then she ripped a flyer off of the board, " Hey guys hold up." Rogue called out to her friends going into the lunch room.

Rogue sat down at a table setting her bag on the ground while reading the flyer.

" What are you reading?" Lexa asked snatching the paper from her hands. She sat reading it for a minute then as the words sunk in her eyes widened while screaming, " Oh Hell No!" Catching the attention of a very interested group of people.

" What is it?" Wanda asked taking the paper.

Wanda read over the flyer as Lexa glared at Rogue and she (Lexa) said to Rogue, " I know what you are thinking and the answer is freakin' no."

" What am I thinking?" Rogue said while a trying to look innocent but failing miserably.

" Hey what are you guys doing? I heard you from the snack line." Kitty asked them, while sitting down with some fries and a slushy, looking at Lexa with her last statement.

Wanda gave her the flyer and Kitty started reading it out loud, " 'Battle of the bands, come on Bayville students show your musical talent and try to win the grand prize of 10,000 dollars. Auditions are on Monday September the seventh and those who make it will perform every Wednesday starting on the ninth of September. Good luck!'"

Kitty looked up from the flyer and saw Rogue smirking, Lexa scowling, and Wanda looking mildly interested. "…So what are we going to do with this?" She asked waving around the flyer.

At the same time three answers came, " Nothing!" " Enter" " Whatever" ( a/n: try to guess who said what).

" Well, well, well, look at what we got here boys." A cocky voice said from behind them, Rogue tensed up as she turned around very slowly to see the red and black eyes of Remy LeBeau.

She immediately got angry as her eyes narrowed at the person clutching onto Remy for dear life, " Please tell me when you decided to catch every std known to man, swamp rat."

Belladonna Boudreaux just glared at Rogue as if she was a little pest in her way she then said in a very annoying voice, " Remy are you going to let this piece of Mississippi trash talk to me like that?"

Remy gave her a look that said 'duh' All of the sudden in a quick flash someone else was right next to Kitty who still had the flyer. Pietro read it in lightning speed and said, " You actually think that you girls can win this?"

He picked up the piece of paper and walked over to Remy and handed it to him. That was when the girls all noticed who the entourage behind Remy was. Standing behind him in a simple dark blue t-shirt and jeans was Piotr Rasputin, the object of Kitty's affections, even though she was still going out with Lance. St. John Allerdyce was wearing black pants with red converse and a red hoody, his eyes wouldn't leave Wanda's figure as she ate. Pietro Maximoff was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of converse; he had his arm around a bleach blonde cheerleader named Crystal Ramos who was also Belladonna's best friend. Remy read the flyer and skeptically asked, " So you fille's actually want to join the battle of the bands?"

Rogue who still had her back to him stood up, turned around and said, " What you don't think we could do it? Well listen here Remy Lebeau, you don't have any right to come over here and start talking to us like we're friends. So why don't you and your entourage, and whores leave us be."

She snatched the flyer and walked away from Remy and the rest of the guys. Kitty, Wanda and Lexa looked at the guys then at Rogue walking away. Wanda was the first one to talk to the guys who had not moved and had shocked expressions on their faces, " Well you dumbasses certainly made a mess of a very simple matter. Congratulations." She and the other girls and Kitty shared a look with each other before looking in another direction.

" All I wanted to do was say 'hi'" John said.

He looked at Remy, " You just had to come over here and piss them off didn't you?"

" What can I say I love to piss my rogue off." Remy looked at him, completely oblivious to the girl hanging onto him.

Belladonna looked up and stepped away, " 'Your rogue' what does that mean?"

" uh…umm…" Remy couldn't find an answer and Belladonna walked away in a huff.

" Guess I gotta do the best friend thing, talk to you later pie-pie." Crystal said kissing Pietro on the cheek and she ran after Belladonna.

" Okay can anybody just tell me what the hell just happened?" Piotr asked looking confused at the other guys.

" Well we just found out that the girls are joining the battle of the bands contest and I think we should to." Remy said smirking.

" Well why would we want to do that mate?" John asked sitting in the chair that rogue had vacated a few minutes before.

" Come on think about it, it could be fun and it would piss the girls off.." Remy said smirking.

" I'm in." Pietro said leaning against the table.

" Sure why not?" Piotr said.

They all looked at John and looked at him expectantly, " What the hell? I'll do it."

" Good well no that we got that out of the way, we need a fifth member. Any suggestions?" Remy asked.

"…" Was the response.

" I thought so." Remy said defeated. What no one else knew was that a pair of black and red eyes were watching the whole thing with a smirk on her face.

** GIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLS**

" Rogue! Would you slow down?" Wanda asked her running friend, who suddenly stopped and punched a poor locker giving it a dent.

Rogue then started to ramble, " That good for nothing swamp rat and his stupid entourage always there when I wanted something fun to do with my friends, but now that he knows about it he's going to join and sing a…nd…" Rogue stopped her rambling to think about Remy singing.

" Umm…Rogue hello? Earth to Rogue." Lexa asked snapping her fingers but not getting Rogue out of her trance. Lexa looked back at Kitty and Wanda, and gave them a shrug. Then an idea came to her, she slapped Rogue on the cheek.

That got Rogue's attention, " What the hell?" Rogue asked putting her hand to her cheek.

" Oh welcome back to earth." Lexa said smirking a bit.

" Well um…I know that you probably don't want to talk about it right now, but what are we going to do about the Battle of the bands." Kitty said meekly.

" Well I'll tell you one thing, the boys are going to enter it just to piss us off. So its like a challenge, because if we don't join than they will know that them entering did work. So we have to enter." Rogue said pointing out the problem.

" Great I didn't even want to enter, now I'm forced to." Lexa said crossing her arms over her chest.

" Well we're in now so lets have fun." Rogue said, " But we also need a fifth member. Any ideas?"

" I have one but you are not going to enjoy it." Wanda said as she went over to Rogue and whispered a name into her ear.

" What?! Why her?" Rogue said looking disgusted.

" Because she is good and it will piss off Remy." Wanda said standing her ground.

" Who are you guys talking about?" Kitty asked very confused.

" You'll find out when Rogue asks her." Wanda stated.

" Why do I have to ask her?" Rogue groaned.

" Because you are going to be the lead in the band, it makes sense." Wanda stated very smug like.

" Fine I'll ask her when I get home." Rogue said in defeat.

" Who is it?" Lexa and Kitty asked at the same time.

" You'll find out tonight." Wanda said smirking at a very pissed off Rogue.

" Guess we'll find out tonight." Lexa stated to Kitty. The bell then rang and the girls all ran off to their respective classes, promising to meet each other after school at Rogue's car.

What they didn't realize was that they weren't the only ones in on their conversation. After Lexa and Kitty left Belladonna and Crystal came out of the bathroom where they had hidden from the girls.

Belladonna had a smirk on her face, Crystal stated, " I know that smirk, what are you thinking?"

Belladonna only said one thing, " Call the girls, I think we might be forming a band."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well what did you think? Love it hate it! plz review!!!


	2. Completion

Well here is the second chapter of my rewritten story and i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! and i hope you enjoy the second.

Disclaimer: me own nada! except Nilena and Brendan. enjoy!

* * *

Last time on battle of the mutant bands:

_Belladonna only said one thing, "Call the girls, I think we might be forming a band."_

**GIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLS**

Kitty and Wanda were waiting patiently by Rogue's car in the parking lot, Rogue walked up looking at her cell phone, she looked up and noticed that Lexa was missing, Just as she was about to ask where she was, Lexa was walking toward them looking really pissed, and was drenched.

Wanda and Rogue had to bite their tongue to keep from laughing, and Kitty decided to ask the dreaded question, "Umm…Lex, what happened?"

Lexa gave them a death glare and muttered, "Pietro, that's what happened."

"Umm…what did Pietro do to you?" Kitty asked.

"That son of a bitch decided it would be a good way to show off in front of his slutty girlfriend and push me in the pool during P.E!" Lexa screamed at her friends.

At the finish of her explanation Wanda and Rogue couldn't keep it in anymore and just busted out laughing.

"Shut-up." Lexa said getting in the back seat of Rogues car.

After about 5 minutes of laughing Wanda, Rogue, and Kitty hopped in the car and took off.

10 Min. later they arrived at the mansion as they were getting out of the car, Wanda told Rogue, "Don't forget to ask her?"

"I won't!"

"Umm… Who are we asking?" Kitty said, curiosity getting the best of her.

"You will find out tonight." Wanda snapped.

Lexa oblivious to the entire conversation ran past them, yelling, "Get out of the way!" she was most likely on her way to a hot shower.

Rogue and Wanda just looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

**BOYSBOYSBOYSBOYSBOYSBOYSBOYSBOYSBOYSBOYSBOYSBOYSBOYS**

The kitchen at the institute was always busy and filled with students 24/7 but at the moment there were only 4 boys discussing the state of their band.

"Ok let's take a look at all the possible people who would want to join our band. Just shout out names." Remy said

"Uh…Scott?" Piotr asked.

"Hell no, too uptight." John stated then added, "Jamie?"

Remy smacked him upside the head and said, "We don't want to corrupt the poor boy do we? Bobby?"

"No to young. Ummm…Lance?" Pietro asked after thinking about it for a second.

"No he wouldn't join so he doesn't piss Kitty-cat off." Remy stated.

This went on for about 20 min. until they went through all the guys at mansion and brotherhood, except for one.

"Umm…Remy I know you are not going to like it but there is only one guy left that we haven't mentioned." John said.

"I know, Remy is just trying to think of another alternative." Remy said with a very thoughtful expression on his face.

"There kinda isn't." Pietro stated.

"Remy is not talking about that, he thinking how he is going to survive _her_ wrath!" Remy stated.

"Just ask him dammit!" John shouted.

"Ask who what?" A new voice entered the conversation. The boys froze and all turned their heads and looked at the new presence in the kitchen.

"Brendan, just the guy we were talking about." John said smirking.

Brendan looked at them questioningly and stated, "You guys are weird."

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda; he turned around and noticed the guys still staring, "What?"

"Hey Brendan wanna join our band?" John asked.

"What? Mon ami, you be the death of me!" Remy yelled.

"Band? Interesting, why should I?" Brendan asked leaning on the counter while ignoring Remy's comments.

John, Pietro, and Piotr all proceeded to tell Brendan the story of the contest, after they finished explaining; Brendan said while smirking, "Sounds fun, I'm in."

What they didn't know was that Lexa had come down to get something to eat she overheard their conversation, she smirked and her hunger suddenly disappeared and she ran off to tell Rogue about the boys fifth member.

"What was that?" Pietro asked, hearing the floor outside the kitchen door creak.

"What was what?" Piotr looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Probably nothing." Pietro said shaking it off.

**GIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLSGIRLS**

Lexa found Rogue, Wanda, and Kitty in the would be fifth players room. She was panting from the running she had done just to find the girls. While panting she spit out a message, " Guys…new member…kitchen!"

Rogue and Wanda just looked at her and when she caught her breath Wanda asked in a slow voice, "Ok Lexa now what did you want to tell us?"

Lexa looked at her like she was going to kill her instead she said, "Wanda, Rogue, and Kitty I had an encounter with the boys and they have another member, anybody remember Brendan Jackson?"

"I'm in." The person who they were talking to said.

"We didn't even tell you what we wanted to do." Kitty said.

The fifth person said, "I don't care, all I know is my brother is in the band and now my ex-boyfriend is in the band. This will be fun."

"Well in that case welcome to the band Nilena." Rogue said forcing a smile.

"Excited to be in the band." Nilena said her eyes filled with sarcasm, "Now if you ladies will excuse me I need to go find my brother and kick his Cajun ass!"

"Wow she really hates Brendan doesn't she?" Kitty asked to no one in particular.

"No. She loves him, but she had her heart broken." Wanda replied.

**Elsewhere.**

Belladonna and Crystal were at Belladonna's house trying to come up with people to be in their band.

"How about Emma Frost?" Crystal said hopefully. Belladonna thought about it and said, "That is not a bad idea."

"Alright we will ask her tomorrow, now we need one more person since we aren't an instrumental band." Crystal said stating the obvious.

"Hey how about that new girl? She just transferred here from California. What's her name? Katherine? No, Kristine?" Belladonna kept naming names until Crystal said, "Carol Danvers?"

"Yeah!" Belladonna said

"Alright so tomorrow we will ask them and then submit ourselves for the auditions." Crystal said.

" Yep. Remy and Pietro are going to be so happy that we decided to join the competition!" Belladonna said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

**KITCHENKITCHENKITCHENKITCHENKITCHENKITCHENKITCHEN**

Nilena walked into the kitchen of the institute to grab something to drink; as she was rummaging through the refrigerator she didn't hear footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing?" Brendan asked. Nilena screamed and jumped as she turned around to face the intruder.

"HOLY CRAP BRENDAN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?????!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nilena asked trying to get her heart to slow down.

"Sorry, but it's just too much fun." Brendan said laughing his ass off.

"God and you keep asking why I broke up with you! You are an ASS!" Nilena screamed shoving him away. After she shoved him she tried to leave but Brendan grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

"Brendan let me go." She said with lightness to her voice. She fought against him but if anyone was watching they would know that she wasn't really trying. Finally she stopped fighting just looking at him.

His metallic blue eyes met with her red and black eyes. They stared into each other's eyes and they started to get closer to each other and their lips almost touch…

Someone clears their throat. Brendan and Nilena are instantly looking over and she mutters 'oh shit'

Remy stood there arms crossed and looked like he was about to murder Brendan. But as quickly as he came in he left muttering to himself.

An awquard silence filled the kitchen as Nilena mumbled, "Uh well um I have uh homework um bye." And ran away.

"That was fun" Brendan sarcastically said to himself.

* * *

Next chapter has all of the completed bands auditioning. see who makes the cut and who crashes and burns.

Plz Review they help me write and it is fine to give me song ideas.


	3. Audition Songs?

I'M Not Dead!!!! Ok i decided to finally update im so sorry and plz don't give up on me. I've been dealing with graduation and writers block and boyfriend drama and i haven't had time to write, but plz dont give up on me because im determined to finish this story.

Anyway i hope you enjoy this hapter of Battle of the Mutant Bands.

* * *

Last time on battle of the mutant bands-

"_Wow she really hates Brendan doesn't she?" Kitty asked to no one in particular.  
_"_No. She loves him, but she had her heart broken." Wanda replied._

" _Yep. Remy and Pietro are going to be so happy that we decided to join the competition!" Belladonna said in a sickeningly sweet voice._

_An awquard silence filled the kitchen as Nilena mumbled, "Uh well um I have uh homework um bye." And ran away.  
_"_That was fun" Brendan sarcastically said to himself._

_

* * *

_

_OH MY GOD! I cannot believe I almost kissed him! _Nilena screamed in her mind, she was walking through the hallways at the institute right after the almost kissing incident._ Whats worse is that my idiot of an older brother walked in on the almost kiss! Why did Brendan have to do that? Why did he have to stare at me with that look that always did me in in Texas? Why did he have to stare at me with those beautiful metallic blue eyes? Why did he have to have those kissable lips? WAIT! Beautiful metallic blue eyes?! Kissable lips?! What the hell is wrong with me?! _

Anyone who has been watching Nilena just has seen her face go through 3 emotions in 30 seconds and is wondering if that is even possible.

" Wait a minute!" She said out loud. " I still need to kick Remy's Cajun ass! Aghhh!" Bobby and the rest of the new mutants looked up in shock. She finally realized where she was and saw everybody looking at her like she has gone crazy.

" Can I help you?" She snapped, she turned around and left the rec room to go to her room mumbling, " jeez a mutant can't even ramble in privacy anymore…"

" That was the most random moment ever" Bobby stated.

**The Next day.**

Rogue was on her way to sign up her band when she saw something that almost made her go blind, Belladonna, Crystal, Emma Frost, and the new girl Carol Danvers, signing up for the battle of the bands competition. _oh crap!_ she thought as she went up to the sign in sheet, she swore that she could feel 4 pairs of blue eyes glaring holes into the back of her head. She tried to ignore them while she signed up under the bands name 'Hells Angels'. She could hear Belladonna whispering about her. She ignored her though she was starting to get a little angry.

The anger left though as she read the name that the four bleach blondes had chosen for themselves, they decide to go with 'The Bombshells', she had a hard time holding in her laughter but she managed to get away and then once she was safe she let it out. She was laughing so hard that she was doubled over. Eventually Wanda just happened to walk on by, she looked at Rogue and said, " Ok there is only two reasons why you would be laughing this hard, you saw Kitty dressed as a goth, or someone did something completley idiotic."

Rogue finally calmed down enough and caught her breath, " I just saw the most funniest thing ever. Your brother's girlfriend and Belladonna, Emma, and the new addition to the institute Carol Danvers signed up for the competition."

Wanda just stood there for a minute and her mouth slowly turned up and her shoulders were shaking with silent laughter, " oh and you haven't heard the best part, they decided to name themselves 'The Bombshells'."

With that Wanda couldn't hold it in anymore, instead of being doubled over in laughter she was on all fours trying to get a hold of herself. Rogue joined in again not being able to hold it in anymore. They were attracting so much attention that the entire hallway had stopped and was staring at the two goth girls laughing.

After getting it out of their system both girls gathered their composure and headed off towards class discussing the competition and what their song should be. They all decided that they would write the songs together and were coming up with ideas. They got sidetracked when they started talking about how stupid some girls can be.

"...I mean who wouldn't notince the tissue coming out of the side of her bra!" Rogue explained remembering some of the stuff girls did in Mississippi. Wanda could only chuckle in agreement she then stated, " I hate that girls have to be 'stupid' in order to get guys it sucks!"

Nilena walked up to them and asked," What are you guys talking about?"

Wanda bluntly said, "Stupid girls."

It was like a light went off in Nilena's mind and she smiled while saying, " Wanda, you just gave me an idea for our audition song."

Wanda and Rogue looked at her dumbly, and Nilena just said a little irritated, " Just a sec."

She started digging through her bag and came up with a very crumpled piece of paper and a pen. She laid the paper against the wall and wrote the entire song in about 15 seconds. She handed it to Wanda who when she finished reading it started laughing. Rogue, curious, read it and she too started laughing. Nilena not enjoying their laughing said, " I take it that you don't like then." With a frown she took the piece of paper away from Rogue.

Rogue snatched it right back and said through laughter, " No! its just that the song is reminding us of your and wanda's brother's girlfriends who have entered the competition as 'the bombshells'."

Nilena's eyes widened she couldn't help but start laughing, " oh my god!"

With that the bell rang and they all realized that they were extremely late for thier respective classes. With that Rogue left for pre-cal which she had with Kitty, St. John and Remy, Wanda went to study hall with her brother and Lexa, and Nilena went to art which she had with Piotr and Brendan.

**Pre-cal.**

Rogue entered the room and saw Kitty wave to her from thier usual seats. Rogue waved back as she walked over to her seat next to hers. She put down her H.I.M messenger bag and pulled out her homework from the night before. She was looking over her homework when she felt a tap on her shoulder, without moving her head she looked up and saw that it was St. John. She said in a menacing voice, " John if you are interupting me for an idiotic reason I swear I will suck you dry."

St. John julped and asked, " I was wondering if i could borrow your homework shiela. Please don't hurt me!" he closed his eyes and braced himself for an attack. All he heard was a paper crinkling, he opened one eye and saw that she was holding out her paper towards him. He let down his defences and took the paper and then decided to hug Rogue saying, " Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou! You are the best!"

He let her go and she just looked at Kitty who was staring trying not to laugh, " Its going to be one of those days huh Kitty?"

" Probably, but apparently St. John didn't need your homework." Kitty said as she pointed over where St. John and Remy sat.

Rogue looked over to where St. John was sitting and she saw him give Remy the sheet of paper. " Ugghh..." she responded and her head promptly hit the desk, " Wake me up when Mrs. Evans is done boring us to death."

" Ok. How you manage to have the highest grade in this class I'll never know." Kitty commented but it fell on deaf ears.

**Boys Pre-cal.**

Remy just sat there at his desk smirking as he watched his idiotic best friend get Rogues homework so he could copy it down. When St. John came back Remy asked, " So how'd it go mon ami?"

" Here mate." St. John said giving him the piece of paper. Remy looked at the piece of paper and saw that 3/4 of the paper had the answers in the beautiful handwriting that could only belong to his Rogue. _His Rogue? Where did that come from? You need to stop thinking about her, you have Bella. Even though Bella doesn't have those beautiful green eyes like Rogue. Aghh!!! Stop thinking about the Mississippi princess. Damn it!_

" Hey Remy?" St. John asked not seeing the emotions go through his friends face.

" Oui Johnny?" Remy asked trying to copy down the answers to the problems without thinking of the girl whose paper it was.

" Now that we are signed up for the competition, we need an audition song." St. John hinted not so subtly.

" Oui." Remy said he stopped writing not really getting what St. John was saying.

" We don't have an audition song. We need an audition song! We cannot audition without an audition song!" St. John said starting to panic a little.

" Johnny! Calm down we will be fine. Petey will probably have one for us by the time school is over." Remy said trying to stop his friend from hyperventilating.

" Oh yeah he probably will. I'm better now." St. John said smiling and staring off into space. Remy groaned and let his head hit the desk and mumbled, " stupid australian mood swings."

**Study Hall**

Wanda walked in and sat down with Lexa who was sitting right next to her and Pietro sat right behind her. " Heysis, howyadoing?" Pietro asked not even looking up from his cell phone, he was probably texting Crystal.

" I'm good, by the way Pietro, guess what your bimbo girlfriend did." Wanda tempted. Lexa looked at her wondering what she was talking about, Wanda just held up a finger and waited for Pietro's response.

" She'snotabimbo! butwhatdidshedo?" Pietro said with mild curiousity.

" She joined the battle of the bands with Belladonna, Emma, and Carol Danvers. Oh! Thats not even the best part, they named themselves 'The Bombshells'." She started chuckling, but Lexa just started laughing hysterically. Pietro just glared at her and said slowly, " Whats so funny Howlett?"

Still chuckling she answered, " Its funny because your girlfriend is a ugly bitch that puts out, which is the only reason you date her and she thinks she's the hottest thing ever. You know what you two are perfect for each other."

Pietro was over at her desk in less than a second, " You know it takes an ugly bitch to know one. Don't antagonize me, you don't want to piss me off." Lexa could see the anger in his eyes.

She simply replied, " Must have touched a nerve huh?"

" Pie. Its ok sit down." Wanda said coaxing her brother away from Lexa and to his seat.

Once he got to his seat he just thought _Its going to be a long day._

**Art.**

Nilena walked in and sat down taking out her black paper and prisma colors and continued on her self portrait. She was silently working when she heard the chair next to her move and felt a presence. She looked over and saw Piotr take out his prisma colors and start working on his project, " Hey Petey, how are you?"

" I'm good little one. You?" Piotr asked smiling at her.

Before she could answer Brendan came and sat down across from the two and took out his deconstruction journal and began working on it, " Well I was ok." Nilena commented and Brendan just looked at her and said, " Love you too babe."

" Don't call me babe." Nilena snapped back and in the process she broke the prisma color pencil she was holding in half.

" Nilena Martinez!! You broke another pencil, which means you owe the art department 26 dollars" The art teacher Miss. Todd yelled from across the room.

Nilena twitched in response, and let her head hit the desk and said, " Petey if you love me kill Brendan. Now!"

Piotr nervously chuckled_ Its going to be a long day._

**Boys after school.**

All the boys decided to meet up after school at Pietro's silver convertable. Pietro, Brendan, and Piotr were waiting for Remy and St. John. All of the sudden a red blur came up and started screaming, " Petey, Petey, Petey! Do you an audition song? How can we aud--" He was interupted when Piotr held up a sheet of paper, "--oh... Never mind." He snatched the paper and started to read it.

As he was reading it Piotr said, " Thanks for the warning about Johnny going crazy."

Remy replied, " No problem. Hey Johnny-boy going to let us read it?" Not even waiting for a response he snatched the paper and read the lyrics.

" Wow. Petey you are amazing. They make me want to laugh though." Remy said and Pietro came up and snatched the paper and him and Brendan read it.

" Boys, the girls won't know what hit them." Pietro said smirking.

**Elsewhere**

" So girls any idea on what our song is going to be?" Belladonna asked the girls that were huddled around her locker.

" I have an idea." Carol says, " It's based off of a saying in California."

" What is it?" Crystal asked.

" Don'cha wish your girlfriend was me." She said, " I could have a song written up tonight and I'll email it to you guys."

" Sounds fine with me." Emma said, not really caring.

" Good. See you guys tommorow." Belladonna said shutting her locker and walking off to meet Remy.

* * *

A/n: Ok. thats the end of chapter three. For the guys song I have an idea for what I want them to sing but i have no idea if its right for them so you could give me a suggestion on what you want them to sing.

Also i know the chapter might seem a little forced but I've been having major writers block and I've been forcing myself to write the chapter, because i want to finish this story so bad.

if there was any confusion over the chapter just ask and i clarify if i can.

Next chapter: the auditions!

P.S. Also I am keeping the Duets so if you have any good duet songs or songs in general for the bands you can recommend them i'll probably use them.

P.S.2 also i'm having a poll, which boy should Emma and Carol go for? St. John Or Brendan?


	4. Relationships

a/n: ok guys don't kill me, college, work, and moving have been kicking my ass! and i had the chapter half-written but my labtop decided to literaly die. ( I had a funeral for it) Anyway this is a filler chapter mostly, just to show you where the relationships stand, some of them you will probably guess, others not so much.

Before anyone asks here is everybodies ages-

Remy, John, Piotr-19 (missed last year of high school due to working for magneto)

Rogue, Wanda, Pietro, Brandon, Belladonna, Emma-18

Lexa, Nilena, Kitty, Crystal-17

Carol- 16.

A/n2: Also I have cast photo's in my profile for the characters so far. Take a look and remember, it is only based on looks. don't murder me!

Disclaimer: Me own nada! Except Nilena and Brandon! Don't sue a broke college student!

* * *

Previously on Battle of the Mutant Bands:

_" Boys, the girls won't know what hit them." Pietro said smirking._

Chapter 4

**Institute-Library.**

_TapTapTap...TapTapTap...TapTapTap...TapTapTap...TapTapTap..._

Lexa's eye started twitching after hearing Kitty tapping her pencil for the past ten minutes, her fingers were tightly clenching her pencil as she was trying to concentrate on remedial math, but the tapping was starting to get to her. Bad. Growling slightly she got up, walked over to Kitty grabbing the pencil from the wide-eyed girl, broke it in half and threw it across the room. She stomped back to her seat and plopped back down. Kitty gaping slightly said, " A simple, 'hey Kitty stop tapping the damn pencil' would have sufficed Lex."

Lexa simply looked up and said, " But that's no fun."

Kitty was about to retort when Nilena walked in drying her long dark hair, " Hello ladies, showers open."

" Ok thanks." Kitty said as she started to get up to go to the shower. Just as she got to the door she turned and said, " By the way Nilena, Lexa is being a little bitchy right now so watch out."

" Thanks for the warning." Nilena said as she got a book and sat in a chair to read.

" Alright see ya laters." Kitty says phasing through the door.

After a few minutes of silence Lexa ask," Nilena?"

" Yeah?" She responded looking up from her book.

" Why do you towel dry your hair when you could just use your powers to dry it for you?" Lexa says in all seriousness.

Nilena just stares blankly for a few minutes before she looks down sheepishly and says, " Your dad banned me from doing that."

Intrigued that she hasn't heard this story Lexa tells her to go on.

" Well..." Nilena said.

**Flashback**

**Nilenahas just finished her first week at the institute and she couldn't have been happier, she was out of Texas and that small-ass town. The bad thing was that Brandon came along.**

**She just got out of the shower and she let the fire come out of her hands, concentrating on keeping the flames small enough and drying her hair at the same time. Unfortunatly at that time Brandon decided to walk in. She was so focused at the task at hand she didn't notice that he had walked in, he decided to have a little fun. He snuck up and grabbed at her sides yelling 'BOO!' **

**Since she just got her powers 6 months before, she couldn't control it, the flames exploded as she screamed, catching the towels, the shower curtains and the carpet on fire.**

**" Holy Shit!" Brandon said jumping back from the flame.**

**" Brandon? What the fuck?" Nilena yelled looking from the flame to him.**

**" Hey mates, whats going on?" John said as he rushed in because of the yelling, he stopped and stared at the flames. **

**Brandon, having hung out with John knew what that look meant, " Johnny don't think about it."**

**" Already did." He said as he started playing with the flames.**

**At that moment, the smoke alarm went off, during that time Nilena was trying to shut the flames off, but her powers weren't working (she was panicking)**

**Logan came rushing in saw the bathroom in flames, screamed, " Nilena! What did you do?"**

**" Why blame me? I'm not the only person with fire based powers in this freakin' mansion!" She screamed right back.**

**Logan grabbed John by his shirt and growled, " Sparky, put out the flames." **

**John just looked at him with tears in his eyes, " But...so pretty." **

**"NOW!" Logan screamed.**

**" Alright mate don't get your panties in a twist." John said, looking sad.**

**The flames dissipated and Logan turned to Nilena and answered her question, " The reason I know it was you, firefly, is that I consficated John's lighters and Amara knows not to use her powers in the mansion."**

**" Oh..." Nilena said looking down sheepishly. As she looked down she realized that she was only in black bikini style underwear and a lacy black bra. She froze and her eyes widened.**

**It seems that the men decided to notice her attire at that moment also, Logan turned red and looked away, John did a wolf whistle and Brandon just said, " Hmm...I don't remember you owning this babe."**

**She just screamed and told them to get out.**

**End Flashback.**

After explaining one of the most embarrassing moments of Nilena's life, she just looked at Lexa, who just stared at her mouth open and eyes wide. She then started laughing while saying in between the laughs, " So...your...telling...me that...my dad...saw you half...naked...after you and John...created a bathroom fire..." and she continues laughing.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up bitch." Nilena said as she went back to her book.

After Lexa got control of her laughter she went back to her homework. After a few more minutes of silence, Lexa finally says, " Fuck this." tosses her pencil across the room and storms out.

Nilena just looks to where Lexa stormed out and shrugged mumbling to herself, " Thank god, maybe I can now get some reading done."

" Hey babe!" Brandon called as he walked in the room.

" Crap!" she exclaimed as she stormed out of library.

Brandon looked confused and while following her asked, " What the hell did I do?"

**Bathroom**

Kitty just got finished changing into a tank top and shorts to make the trip to the bathroom. She phases through the door and automatically notices that it already has steam in the bathroom. She just shrugs thinking its leftover from Nilena's shower, she walks over to the shower curtain and throws it open to turn the water on. Instead of an empty shower she sees a 6 foot 5 tall, wet, buff and completly naked Russian by the name of Piotr Rasputin. Her eyes widened and he turned giving her a view that her virgin eyes shouldn't have ever seen.

" Katya!" Piotr screamed, pulling a towel off the rack and covering his private areas.

She screamed shielding her eyes, " Oh my god, Piotr I'm so sorry I thought the bathroom was free."

" The door had the occupied sign on it." Piotr said as he shut off the water, grabbed his clothes, and got the hell out of there.

" It's me we're talking about! When do I ever look at the doors?" She screamed after him.

It was in vain though, he was long gone. She sat on the toilet seat and just started rambling in her mind 'Great, he probably hates me now, how am I supposed to face him? I saw his...thing. I haven't even seen Lance's...thing. Oh fudge Lance! Should I tell him about this? Aw...crap. Why don't I feel guilty about this? Why am I freaking out about seeing him naked? I've seen Lance shirtless countless times. But Lance didn't look as good as Piotr did. Crap stop thinking about it! Stop thinking about the hot Russian! Crap cold shower! Cold shower is was I need.'

She then turned the shower on the coldest setting and jumped in. So frazzled from her experience she didn't take her clothes off.

**Gym**

After Lexa stormed out of the library due to her boredom, she just went to the gym and started working out, taking her agression out on a punching bag. After 10 minutes on the punching bag she caught the scent of someone really familiar. She thought it was Wanda, but then she smelled the masculine side. She paused and thought ' ah Pietro. This should be fun.'

She smirked as she started punching the bag again, in a few seconds she felt a breeze and the scent of Pietro as he zipped in the room and leaned against the wall.

" Well, well, look what I found." Pietro said as he tilted his head at her, smirking.

" Yes, you found the 'ugly-bitch' right?" She retorted, sending another punch into the punching bag.

He gave her a genuine smile while looking down, almost in shame, " Well, I had to keep the pretense up right?"

" Is that right?" Lexa said while walking over to him.

" Yeah." He said as she walked right up to Pietro and she grabbed him by the side of his neck and she replied, " So you still want this 'ugly-bitch' more than your perfect barbie girlfriend?"

He didnt say anything as he used his speed to turn them around so that he had her pinned to the wall, " God, yes." he mumbled right before he attacked her lips. She reacted immediatly wrapping her arms around his neck and got her legs around his waist. After intense making out, she started tugging at his muscle shirt.

He paused and said, " Your sweaty."

She looked at him and replied, " No shit sherlocke. What did you think I was doing before you came in? Having a tea party?"

" What I meant to say was 'Wanna continue in the shower?'" Pietro asked.

" We haven't had shower sex in a while...sounds fun." She said standing now attacking his neck.

" Let's go then." He said, picking her up and running to the locker room connected to the gym.

**Hallway**

"Nilena! Seriously, what the hell did I do to make you hate me this much?" Brandon yelled, running up to Nilena as she was running from her, grabbing her arm to make her face him.

" I don't hate you Brandon!" Nilena screamed right back struggling against his grip, " Let me go, you bastard!"

" Bullshit you don't hate me, everytime I enter a fucking room you leave, everytime I'm around you avoid me like the fucking plague! Now tell me you don't hate me." Brandon yelled at her, still not letting go of her arm.

" It's not hate you bastard, I'm avoiding you so I don't do something I'm going to regret." Nilena said with tears in her eyes.

" What could you possibly do that yo-" he was cut off by Nilena pulling him down into a kiss. His eyes widened while slowly let her arm go, he didn't respond so she ended the kiss and turned to walk away.

He was so shocked, he couldn't move. She turned her head back to him as she said, "That is what I could regret." she said as she walked away, wiping tears from her cheeks.

He finally snapped out of it and he yelled, "Nilena!" while once again trying to run after her but she was long gone.

'Shit! What the hell was that? Does she still love me? Agh...my head hurts. Shit! I need her back now...how can I get her back?' He leaned against a wall still thinking, 'Wait, why did she leave me in the first place? She said it was because I was an ass, but that makes no sense, why would she have stayed with me for two years if she didnt like that part of me? I need to know dammit!' His thoughts were getting him more and more fustrated, making his powers crackle around him, he instictively yelled and punched the opposite wall leaving a good sized hole in it. He didn't notice and walked away.

**Outside**

John was in the only place he could be so he could play with his fire, without Logan, in his words, getting his panties in a twist. His current flame was molded into a replica of his current object of affection. He was sitting against the tree trunk, his hoodie up and covering his head. He looked adoringly at the face staring back at him. He loved her so much. All he could do was give a soft smile to the face as he made the replica smile back at him.

His chest was hurting, she never noticed him. The love of his life didn't even know he existed. He could feel tears start to prick at his eyes and overflow down his cheeks. He was startled out of his self-pitying by an angelic voice yelling out, " John? Where are you? Its almost lights out."

He quickly wiped the tears, extinguished the flame, and yelled back, " Oi, I'm coming Wanda!"

He stood up and saw the face that was just staring at him from the flame. She looked a little agitated, but relieved to see him, " Whats up?" He asked noticing her agitation.

" I've been looking for you for the past 30 minutes, so I'm just a little irritated that you were only 10 feet from the back door." She said huffing while crossing her arms.

Hope started to swell in his chest, " Why were you looking for me?"

" Logan said that if I didn't find you, and make sure that you were in your room by lights out, you and I would have danger room sessions for the next month." She said annoyed.

" Oh." All hope deflated and he felt like crying again, so she didn't see his vulnerability he quickly said, " Goodnight." And ran for his room, with Wanda giving him a confused look as he ran from her.

' I didn't think I was that scary.' She thought as she walked back into the mansion, a little saddened, by the thought of John being scared of her.

**Midnight- The Roof.**

She walked up to the roof as quietly as possible, trying not to alert Logan that she was out of bed. So focused on this task she didn't realize that someone was following her. She finally got to the roof for her nightly ritual. She took off the robe she had on, and laid it on the ground enjoying the freeing experience she felt from the tank top and shorts. Rogue only had this time to be completly free from the fear. She had no worries about her powers hurting anyone else.

From the shadows another person sat down for his nightly ritual, he found out that Rogue did this every night about a month ago. He could see the her true beauty when she was perfectly at ease. He was addicted to this sight. Just watching her was enough, his red eyes lit up and his heart pounded every time this time of the night came. He wanted to be with her like this every night, 'What are ya thinking you dumbass? Ya got Bella. This is the last night of being a fuckin' stalker.'

He got up and walked to the door, looking back one last time at Rogue, who was completly oblivious to her visitor. He ignored the longing in his chest and as if in shame he walked through the door.

**The next day at school**

The day of the auditions, the day three groups of people have been waiting for.

The boys were currently in the cafeteria discussing the song choice that they made.

" Guys what if the audience doesn't think its appropiate?" John asked. He was nervously tapping his hands against the table.

" Well if they don't like it we can just blame it on the Russian." Remy said as he was tilting his chair back.

" Wait. What?" Piotr asked snapping out of the reverie he had been in since the unfortunate incident of the shower, he looked shocked that his friend would throw him under the bus like that.

" Because your foreign." Remy retorted back smirking.

" Well technically we are all foriegn in a way." Brandon piped up, " Piotr is from Russia, John is Australian, Pietro is from Romania, and I'm from Cuba, if worse comes to worse we'll just say that Remy is from France."

" Hey I'm the only one actually born in the U.S. you dumb-ass." Remy said getting agitated that Brandon was lying about his birth place.

" If your from Cuba then why the hell don't you have a latino name?" Pietro asked randomly.

" Adopted." Brandon lied smoothly.

" Ahh..." Pietro mumbled.

The conversation was then interupted by a loud and cringe-worthy voice screaming, " Pie-Pie!"

Remy almost fell backwards on his chair while the boys just covered thier ears from the deafening screech. Crystal came running up and launched herself onto Pietro's lap hugging him tightly around his neck. Startled from the sudden intrusion, Pietro just stared dumbly at the rest of the guys wondering how they didn't notice her coming in.

" Pietro, I just can't wait for the competition. I think the girls and I are gonna do great!" She squiled into Pietro's ear, making the rest wonder how he wasn't deaf.

Remy caught the last part of the sentence and confused he asked, " Crystal, when you mean 'the girls' who are you talking about exactly."

Pietro tensed a bit 'I knew I forgot something last night.'

" Bella didn't tell you, well her, Emma, and Carol and I are in the battle of the bands with you guys and the group of freaky girls ya'll live with." She said nonchallantly.

Remy's eyes widen and he felt a headache coming on. 'Shit!'

' This ain't gonna end well' he thought.

**Girls**

Kitty walked to the courtyard area where everyone was supposed to meet. She was in a daze from the 'incident' from the night before. She didn't even notice that Lexa and Wanda were already there. She sat down and continued to stare into space.

Lexa and Wanda just looked at each other and back at Kitty, Wanda decided to ask first, " Kitty-"

" I didn't mean to see him naked!" Kitty screamed out loud.

Lexa and Wanda's eyes widened and Lexa tried again, " Kitty, who the hell did you see naked?"

"...Piotr" Kitty replied meekly.

"..." Lexa and Wanda couldn't think of a proper response.

Lexa finally thought of something, " Is it true what they say about Russians?"

Kitty and Wanda just stared at her giving her a look saying, ' Are you a dumbass?'

" What I'm genuinly curious." Lexa said feeling a bit dejected.

" What Lexa meant to ask was 'how the hell did you see our resident Russian in the nude?'" Wanda asked, asking the more logical question.

Kitty then relayed the whole story to them. Before they could even respond, Nilena and Rogue walked in the courtyard, " Hey guys, you ready?" Rogue asked aproaching them.

" As ready as we'll ever be." Lexa responded.

" Well good luck guys." Nilena said as she smiled lightly, looking very nervous.

" We will definatly need it." Wanda responded dryly.

Before she could retort the intercom system came on, "_Will all bands participating in battle of the bands please report to the gym."_

They looked at each other, and all started walking towards the gym.

**Hallway next to the courtyard**

"If this is the competition, then we have the damn thing in the bag." Carol said as she looked at the 5 freaks leave the courtyard.

" You would think so, but we have already started losing the game very slowly." Emma responded glaring at Wanda.

" We haven't even started the competition, and you say we lost. You're definately a dumb blonde." Carol replied while laughing.

" She wasn't talking about the battle of the bands, Carol" Belladonna said to the blonde next to her.

" Then what-" Carol was cut off when she noticed a group of guys walking past them. She noticed a latin looking one with gorgeous eyes looking at her. Her breath was caught in her throat.

After the guys passed, she asked, "Who was that?"

Belladonna looked as the guys saw the girls and tried to catch up with them, " That Carol, is the prize that we are currently losing."

* * *

Ok relationships-

Romy- He watches her without her knowing, he starting to yearn, she always had feelings, but too much pride to admit it.

Jonda- Unrequited love, or is it? have to read on to see.

Kiotr- She saw him naked! and has admitted that he is a hot Russian. But what about that pesky boyfriend? Hmm...

Xietro- Who saw that coming? Secret affair? That even shocked me.

Nilena/Brandon- He pursuing, she's resisting? Why did they break up? How will they get back together? It looks like he has caught somebodies attention.

Please review! And to keep me writing, message me! Nag Me! keep me writing. Thanks!


	5. Auditions are here!

Hey guys, hope the wait wasn't too long, but I should be able to update more often because I got a new laptop so yay.

A/n: Me own nada. Except nilena and brandon. Please enjoy.

* * *

_After the guys passed, she asked, "Who was that?"_

_Belladonna looked as the guys saw the girls and tried to catch up with them, " That Carol, is the prize that we are currently losing."_

* * *

Carol stared after the latino boy for a few more minutes, " Wait, I thought we just wanted to win the competition, not the boys."

She certainly wasn't complaining, but she wanted to be clear on a few points before they began.

"Don't you see, you bimbo, they are attracted to those _things_ because they are in a band. Their eyes are wandering and if we win this their eyes will wander towards us." Belladonna said, believing every word of what she was saying.

Emma just looked over at her, 'That will never work...I'll do this my own way.' she thought while smirking.

At the time, Crystal came up and asked, "Hey guys, are we ready?"

"yeah, we're ready." Belladonna said while looking at her boyfriend walk with the Mississippi tramp.

* * *

After the boys ditched Pietro's clingy girlfriend they walked to the courtyard, John was the first to notice that the girls were getting up to go to the gym. He smiled while looking at Wanda, without even thinking about it he started to run towards the girls, he slowed down a bit and launched himself onto Wanda, hugging her from behind.

Wanda tensed, and resisting the urge to beat the crap out of whoever was hugging her simply asked, "Rogue, who the hell is hugging me?"

Rogue turned around and looked at her friend, what she saw was enough to make her start laughing. There was John a grown man hugging Wanda like she was his teddy bear, and now he was nuzzling her neck, a smile of contentment on his face. She thought 'they look cute like that' while replying, " Our resident Aussie, thats who."

Wanda visibly relaxed, since she knew it wasn't a pervert trying to feel her up.

Kitty, Nilena, and Lexa just watched with their mouths open wondering when in the hell did they get that close?

" Hi John." Wanda greeted the 180 extra punds now attached to her. She raised her arm to ruffle his hair a bit.

" Hey love." John replied nuzzling even closer to her.

By that time the rest of the boys had caught up, Pietro was gaping then regained his senses as he pulled John off of his sister, while saying, " What the hell man?"

John whined and pouted while being dragged away. Wanda just looked confused. " I just wanted a hug mate" John said while looking down, his hoodie making a shadow on his face making him look even more sad.

Pietro then replied, " That wasn't a hug, this is a hug." Pietro forgeting that he wasn't supposed to show affection to Lexa in public, went over to her and hugged her. Any mini conversations the the groups were having immediatly ceased as shocked silence overtook them.

Lexa didn't lose her composure and decided to have a little fun so she screamed at the top of her lungs, "RAPE!" while kneeing Pietro in his manhood and grinning in triumph from his aguished scream and his immediate crumpling.

The guys just stood there, all thinking 'Damn I felt that'

Pietro stayed crouched on the ground, in so much pain that he couldn't even cry, his face was red from not breathing. Finally after a few minutes of tense silence and the group wondering what the retaliation was going to be, Pietro looked up, his blonde hair falling in his eyes, at Lexa. Lexa could feel the rage from Pietro as he looked at her with the fire in his eyes.

' I went to far...shit' Lexa said, as Pietro stood up not taking his eyes off of her. After glaring at her for a few minutes Pietro, ignoring everybody, started to walk to the gym. Nobody tried to talk to him and they silently followed him.

" Well ladies, before John and Pietro decided to show their affection to you, we had only wanted to say hi, and walk you to the gym." Remy anounced to them.

The group was silent as they walked into the gym.

* * *

The groups were seperated as soon as they walked into the gym and they were put in the order that they would perform.

" Rogue!" Kitty whispered, Rogue looked up from the music sheets and replied, "yeah?"

"The group in front of us, do they look familier to you?" Kitty asked.

Rogue and Wanda who had heard the question, looked in front of them to look at the group. After a few seconds of staring they realized who is in front of them, they both tried to hold in their laughter and waved Lexa and Kitty over.

" Why are Pietro's and Remy's girlfriends here?" Lexa asked while being suspicious.

"Well..." Rogue started and she relayed the entire story to them.

After a few seconds Lexa just started to laugh and laugh...and laugh.

Kitty ignored her and just said," So Belladonna and Crystal started a band, and named themselves the bombshells..."

Rogue, Nilena, and Wand just nodded.

" Well I don't know how to take this." Kitty said sitting down looking incredulous.

" Here's the brightside, they get to go first, so we can see how bad they are." Wanda said as she glanced at the group in front of them.

* * *

While 'the bombshells' and the girls were the first and second act the boy had the displeasure of being the 3rd to the last act.

'_The battle of the bands audition process is about to start. Will the first group please come to the stage to prepare for thier performance.' _The announcer said.

"Well guys looks like we are past the point of no return." Brandon commented to them as he was fidgeting with his guitar strings.

" Looks like." Remy responded. He looked at all the members and noticed that Pietro still seemed to be pissed, and that John had a love-struck look on his face. He looked to where John was looking and saw that he was staring at Wanda who was very far away from them. 'he chose a feisty one, good luck Johnny' he thought with a chuckle.

He looked at Brandon and saw that he just seemed nervous and kept glancing at Nilena. 'I'll ask him why he's glancing at my sister later.' He thought.

He looked at the resident Russian and saw that he was staring off into space and the his face would turn red every couple of seconds as if he was embarrassed. 'Alright I'll address this one now.'

"Petey." Remy called, John looked over to the russian when he didn't respond. After trying a few more times and catching the attention of the rest of the group. Remy just grabbed one of John's drumsticks and threw it at Piotr.

"Katya don't you knock?" Piotr yelled as he was jerked out of his daymare.

The boys just looked at him like he was crazy and Pietro finally forgeting about Lexa for a few minutes, asked, " Piotr did anything happen between you and the valley girl?"

Piotr turned red as he replied, "N-no."

Remy just said, " Piotr your distracted and if you screw up our performance than I'm going to get pissed, now spill."

Piotr mumbled out a sentence, but nobody heard what he said. Brandon moving closer asked, "What? You need to speak up, man."

"Katya phased into the bathroom last night and saw me...while I was..taking a shower." Piotr was completly red by the end of the story.

Remy's eyes just widened and after a few seconds of him opening and closing his mouth he finally stumbled out, "So what your saying is that, Kitty, the girl you have been in love with since we came to the mansion, walked in on you in the shower and saw you...naked."

Piotr's face was red as he just nodded a yes.

"Well mate we aren't sure how to help you with this one." John commented after a few more minutes of silence.

" At the risk of Remy kicking my ass, a similer situation happened between Nilena and I." Brandon said trying to help the sulking Russian.

Remy just looked at him and asked, " What? My sister saw you naked? When did this happen?"

" Hey I wasn't the one naked!" Brandon shouted back.

As that processed through everyones minds, they heard the starting beats of the first group and the announcer announced, " _The first group auditioning is the 'Bombshells'" _

"'The bombshells'? Who the hell are the bombshells?" Remy wondered aloud.

* * *

"Girls you ready?" Belladonna asked. The three other girls just nodded. The first beats of the song came on and they were in a square formation.

The spotlight hit Belladonna as she sang

**I know you like me **

All- **I know you like me**

Belladonna- **I know you do**

All- **I know you do**

Belladonna- **That's why whenever I come around She's all over you**

All- **She's all over you**

Belladonna- **I know you want it**

All- **I know you want it**

Belladonna- **Its easy to see**

All- **Its easy to see**

Belladonna- **And in the back of your mind I know you should be on with me**

All- **Babe**

After the first verse all four girls were lit up as they started dancing and singing the chorus.

All- **Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't can?**

The lights started to turn off until there was only one on Emma and she sang the next verse

Emma- **Fight the feeling**

All- **Fight the feeling**

Emma- **Leave it alone**

All- **Leave it alone**

Emma- **'Cause if it ain't love It just ain't enough to leave my happy home**

All- **My happy home**

Emma- **Let's keep it friendly**

All- **Let's keep it friendly**

Emma- **You have to play fair**

All- **You have to play fair**

Emma- **See I don't care But I know she ain't gonna wanna share.**

After Emma's verse all the girl's were lit up again as they started to dance and sing

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?**

The lights went down and Crystal was the one left she started to sing

Crystal- **I know she loves you**

All- **I know she loves you**

Crystal- **I understand**

All- **I understand**

Crystal- **I'd probably be just a crazy about you If you were my own man**

Her light went out as the light for Carol went up and she sang

Carol- **Maybe next lifetime**

All- **Maybe next lifetime**

Carol- **Possibly**

All- **Possibly**

Carol- **Until then old friend Your secret is safe with me**

All lights went up as the sang the last chorus.

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?**

The finished the chorus and Belladonna thought 'wow we sounded great!'

* * *

The girls were watching off stage and saw a trainwreck of a performance. All the girls looked like they were having a seizure and they didn't even want to start on their voices.

* * *

Pietro's hands reluctantly left his ears and all he could think about was 'what the hell was that?' he asked, " Is it over?"

Remy looked at him and said, " Yeah, whoever said that those filles could sing need to get shot."

"Allow me to do the shooting." Brandon mumbled as he willed his headache to go away.

* * *

"Rogue?" Nilena whimpered as 'The bombshells' came off stage.

"Yeah?" Rogue replied as the blonde haired girls walked passed them with smirks on thier faces.

"Did they just sing about what I think they sung about?" Nilena asked with a grimace on her face.

" That they were hot and they wanted to be skanks and steal peoples boyfriends? Then yes, yes they did sing about what you thought they sung about." Rogue replied.

" Ok just wondering." Nilena said while fidgeting with her drumsticks.

" Will group number 2 please prepare for their performance." The announcer announced to the girls.

They all looked at each other, grabbed their instruments and walked out to the audition area.

" Rogue I kinda forgot to tell you guys something." Nilena said to her.

Rogue looked at her curiously.

" I have a tiny bit of stage fright." Nilena said.

" What? You couldn't have told us this before?" Wanda whispered to her.

" It never came up!" Nilena whispered-yelled back.

" Ok what if you close your eyes and played the drums that way?" Lexa asked, trying to think of an alternative.

" That might work, Nilena close your eyes and play that way." Rogue all but ordered her to do.

" Alright I'll try it that way." Nilena responded.

* * *

"Brandon, why were you staring at my sister earlier?" Remy asked as the guys watched the girls walk on the stage.

" Because, Nilena has a little problem performing in front crowds." Brandon responded, "I was watching her to see if she was starting to freak out."

"When you say 'little problem' what kind of little problem are we talking about?" Pietro asked him.

"Let's just say for the performance we need to watch her and hope she doesn't set her drums on fire." Brandon told the rest of the group.

The announcer spoke over the speaker system, "_Now for our second audition, please welcome 'hell's angels'"_

"'hell's angels'? Well looks like we went for a theme without us realizing, huh mates?" John said out loud.

" Great minds and all that." Piotr replied back.

* * *

'Ok Nilena, breathe in and out, in and out. Close your eyes and just start playing the beat. Ok I can do this.' Nilena told herself as she sat down to her drums she looked to see if her bandmates were ready and when they signaled her she started to hammer out the beat.

Rogue and Wanda both started singing,

**Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls**

All- **Maybe if I act like that, That guy will call me back  
Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanno be a stupid girl**

Rogue stopped playing as Wanda and Lexa kept playing while Rogue sang

**Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there**  
**Laughing loud so all the little people stare**  
**Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne**

Wanda- **Drop a name.**

Rogue- **What happened to the dreams of a girl president**  
**She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent**  
**They travel in packs of two or three**  
**With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees**  
**Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?**  
**Oh where, oh where could they be?**

Rogue started playing again as all the girls sang the chorus.

**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back**  
**Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**  
**Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back**  
**Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

Wanda stopped playing as she sang into her mike.

**Disease's growing, it's epidemic**  
**I'm scared that there ain't a cure**  
**The world believes it and I'm going crazy**  
**I cannot take any more**  
**I'm so glad that I'll never fit in**  
**That will never be me**  
**Outcasts and girls with ambition**  
**That's what I wanna see**  
**Disasters all around**  
**World despaired**  
**Their only concern**  
**Will they **** up my hair**

She started playing again as they all sang the chorus.

**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back**  
**Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**  
**Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back**  
**Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

Lexa stopped playing and she started to sing.

**(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)**  
**(I like this, like this, like this)**  
**Pretty will you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl**  
**Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!**  
**Pretty would you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl**  
**Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl**

Kitty then sang-

**Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back**  
**Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!**

The girls then sang the last chorus

**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back**  
**Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**  
**Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back**  
**Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

Rogue smiled as she struck the last cord on the guitar and she looked out and she thought, 'Oh thank you god, we didn't mess up.'

She looked back at the girls and saw that they were all smiling too, even though Nilena's eyes were still closed, she looked back stage and felt a smirk of triumph come on her face as she saw the boys looking at them in shock and awe.

* * *

The boys were looking at the girls in shock and awe, each one of them while they may not realize it had just fallen a little bit more for the girls.

" Remy?" John asked Remy.

"Yeah?" Remy replied back.

" One. we are screwed, two I think I'm in love." John said and anybody looking at him could see he had little hearts in his eyes.

" You in love? Stop spouting crap." Pietro told him and as an after thought, " Why would we be screwed?"

" Because, we don't have a song like that, and they performed it great." John said.

" Hey bastard, don't blame the song." Piotr said offended since he wrote it.

" Johnny boy think about it this way, at least it's not as bad as the bombshells." Brandon said, "By the way did we figure out who the bombshells are?"

As if on cue Belladonna and her entourage came up. Belladonna hugged Remy, and asked, " So babe what did you think of our performance?"

After hearing that, it clicked for Remy and the rest of the guys. Pietro just rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and Remy had never felt more embarrased in his life.

"So you're the bombshells?" Remy asked, hoping that they would tell him different.

"Yep!" Crystal replied, " Didn't we sound fantastic?" She noticed Pietro was now sitting with his face in his hands, " Pie-Pie whats wrong?"

'My Girlfriend and her friends are retarded thats whats wrong.' Pietro thought as he said, "Nothing babe just a headache."

" Probably from those freaks and thier wailing they call singing." Carol said, refering to the girls.

The girls just giggled while the guys stared at her thinking, 'Did she just insult them? Yes, yes I think she did.'

" Carol?" Remy asked, not sure of the name.

She turned torwards him, " Yeah?"

" You do realize that my sister is in that band? So is Pietro's?" Remy asked.

" Oh...you guys have sisters?" Carol asked dumbly.

" Yeah matter of fact the 'freaks' are coming over right now." Brandon said and pointed to the girls who were walking towards them.

" Remy tell me again how are you and that freak related?" Belladonna asked, Remy was about to start yelling at her for insulting his sister when another voice piped up.

" Well Belladonna, Remy and I are related through our mother." The guys froze and looked behind them, they saw the girls and that Nilena was glaring at Belladonna and that they could feel the heat start to radiate off of her.

" Hmm...I wonder if being a whore is hereditary?" Belladonna asked aloud, and being the dumb blonde that she is, she forgot that she was talking about Remy's mother too.

Remy seperated from her hold, and said, " Bella, what the hell? You can't call my sister a whore!"

Bella just looked shocked that her boyfriend would yell at her like that. Nilena after calming down just said, " Hey Remy, thanks for growing a pair."

Remy just sent her a look. Everybody else was watching the exchange, and Carol finally piped up, " So Nilena is Remy's sister, so who is Pietro's sister?"

The two groups and the rest of her group just looked at her incredulously and Kitty, being the sweetheart that she is, responded, " Carol, did you read the manuel that you got in your new room?"

"...no..." Carol responded.

" Ok blondie, Pietro's sister is Wanda, the girl with the black and red hair. and can I just say that you are a dumbass." Brandon told her not using any tact.

Carol, being insulted by the guy she was crushing on, started to tear up and just walked away so she wouldn't emberrass herself any further.

'_Ok will group number 8 please go to the stage to prepare for thier performance.' _The announcer called over the speakers.

" Alright guys thats our cue." Pietro said grabbing his guitar case.

" Good luck Pie-Pie." Carol said as she hugged him, he smiled but when he looked up he just saw Lexa staring at the two of them with an almost sad look.

" Thanks babe." he said releasing her and walked passed Lexa and didn't even look in her direction. Lexa felt herself get disappointed.

* * *

" Good luck Remy." Bella said very cautiously. Remy just looked at her and she could see that he was still pissed.

" Good luck bro." Nilena said, hugging him.

" Thanks Nilena." Remy told her with a soft smile.

" Hey babe don't I get a hug." Brandon asked as Remy released her.

" Sorry hugs are for people I like." Nilena said to him while sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

" Good luck swamp rat." Rogue told Remy, " Your gonna need it."

" Aw Rogue I didn't know that you cared." Remy joked.

" I just can't wait to see you embarass yourself." Rogue said in all seriousness.

" Aw...you wound me cherie." Remy said flirting with her a bit.

" Get you swamp rat ass out there, you dumbass." Rogue said pointing to the stage.

Remy did just that while laughing.

* * *

Kitty and Piotr just stood by each other and not being able to forget about the 'incedent' were blushing like crazy.

" G-go-good luck, Piotr." Kitty said to him while looking at the floor.

Piotr's eyes were directed to the cieling not able to look at her while saying, " Thank you...Katya."

Not being able to stand the awquard silence anymore, Piotr just quicly walked away.

* * *

Watching the good lucks were Wanda and John, " Jeez you'd think we were playing Madison square garden eh luv."

" Hmm...and here I was going to wish good luck to you." Wanda teased.

" What? You can wish me luck." John said getting excited.

Before he could get the 'good luck' from Wanda, Pietro walked over, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the stage.

" NO! No Pietro wait! everybody gets a good luck from somebody but me. No!" John said whining to the guys as they set up.

* * *

Once the guys were all set up and the lights were down, Brandon strummed out the first few chords, then the lights went up on the band as the other guys accompanied Brandon on the next few chords while Remy sang.

**Don't want to be an American idiot.**  
**Don't want a nation under the new media**  
**And can you hear the sound of hysteria?**  
**The subliminal mind fuck America.**

The guys then all sang the next part.

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**  
**All across the alien nation.**  
**Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**  
**Television dreams of tomorrow.**  
**We're not the ones who're meant to follow.**  
**For that's enough to argue.**

John then sang the next part.

**Well maybe I'm the faggot America.**  
**I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.**  
**Now everybody do the propaganda.**  
**And sing along to the age of paranoia.**

All the guys sang to the next part.

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**  
**All across the alien nation.**  
**Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**  
**Television dreams of tomorrow.**  
**We're not the ones who're meant to follow.**  
**For that's enough to argue.**

Pietro then sang.

**Don't want to be an American idiot.**  
**One nation controlled by the media.**  
**Information age of hysteria.**  
**It's calling out to idiot America.**

For the next part they all sang.

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**  
**All across the alien nation.**  
**Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**  
**Television dreams of tomorrow.**  
**We're not the ones who're meant to follow.**  
**For that's enough to argue. **

Just like when they started, the entire band was playing the chords to the song, then it was Brandon and after he did the outro, he smiled at his band mates.

* * *

" Rogue..." Kitty asked.

" Yeah kity they just did call Americans idiots, and yes they did just kick ass, and yes we are screwed." Rogue replied without even needing to hear the question.

" Ok...just making sure I wasn't the only one who was thinking it."

" Guys what are we going to do?" Nilena asked.

" I don't know, lets just make it to the next round." Rogue said.

* * *

The girls were being stared at by four pairs of blue eyes and each pair was plotting something.

* * *

A/n: Ok the last part seems a little rushed, but I just didn't know how to end it. I figured get the auditions in there and we will be good to go.

Any way happy new year, here is to me finishing this story by 2012.

Once again reviews are my life and I would love alotta reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men and I don't own the songs, 'Doncha by the pussycat dolls' 'Stupid Girls by P!nk' or 'American Idiot by Green day'


End file.
